


И много-много мармелада

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка о дружбе и мармеладе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И много-много мармелада

***  
  


Джаред шел по волшебному лесу, отодвигая рогом мешающиеся ветки, и размышлял о том, что папа, как всегда, прав: он уже большой единорог, и ему давно пора искать себе новых друзей, а не довольствоваться только соседями. Попавший под копытце камешек заставил пошатнуться. Остановившись, Джаред мотнул головой, сбивая со лба слишком длинную челку, так и норовящую залезть в глаза, и внезапно услышал тихое пение.

«Фэйри!» - тут же подумал он и замер, пытаясь определить, с какой стороны доносится завораживающий голос. Тот, еще некоторое время назад совершенно не отличимый от шелеста листьев вокруг и пения птиц высоко в кронах окружающих Джареда деревьев, стал громче и чище, словно налившись волшебной силой, даримой этим лесом всем желающим.

«Ага, мне, кажется, туда!»

Джаред махнул хвостом, отгоняя проказливых разноцветных феечек, так и норовивших без разрешения прокатиться на нем, и, осторожно переставляя ноги, стараясь, чтобы под копытами не треснула ветка, не шелохнулась травинка, двинулся в выбранную сторону. Идти пришлось недалеко, да и направление он выбрал верное: песня становилась громче, а чувствительные ноздри начали улавливать посторонний аромат.

Внезапно, то ли из-за того, что Джаред заслушался и все-таки наступил на хрустнувшую под его весом ветку, то ли из-за чего-то другого, голос замолк, и в лесу на несколько мгновений наступила тишина. Даже птицы замолкли, и ветер прекратил играть в кронах старых лип.

\- Ты кто? – раздалось из-за спины. Джаред вздрогнул и осел на подогнувшиеся от испуга задние ноги.

\- Джа-Джаред, - заикаясь, произнес он, боясь даже повернуть голову.

\- Джа-Джаред, значит? – в голосе того, кто стоял сзади, появилась усмешка. – Ну привет, Джа-Джаред.

\- Просто Джаред, - обиженно поправил «невидимку» Джаред и, собравшись с духом, оглянулся, уткнувшись взглядом в белоснежный круп, словно припорошенный золотистой пыльцой. – Мама говорит, что невежливо разговаривать с кем-то, не представившись, а тем более, стоя спиной. И вообще, ты кто?

\- Я-то? – владелец крупа развернулся, - я Дженсен!

\- Ух-ты! – Джаред от восхищения широко распахнул глаза и открыл рот: Дженсен был золотым – очень редким и, наверное, каких-нибудь аристократических кровей. Такие никогда с простыми единорогами не общались.

\- Рот закрой, фэйри залетит! – тут же посоветовал ему Дженсен.

\- Кстати, - любопытство пересилило, и Джаред встал, оказавшись чуть крупнее Дженсена, - я тут как раз искал одного. Он так пел…

\- Хм, - Дженсен как-то странно скривил морду: верхняя губа осталась на месте, а нижняя, чуть оттопырившись, сдвинулась в сторону, обнажая ряд идеально белых зубов.

«Интересно, а как он еще может?» - Джаред попробовал скопировать Дженсена, но у него ничего не вышло, только ноги от напряжения снова пошли дрожью.

\- Проще надо быть, - Дженсен рассмеялся, глядя на потуги Джареда, - вот смотри! – и он снова повторил, а потом еще и еще. Джаред даже забыл, что говорили они вроде бы о фэйри, а не о том, как надо корчить рожи.

\- Тьфу на тебя! – произнес, наконец, Дженсен, когда душивший его смех прошел. – Так что ты говорил про пение?

\- А, да, - Джаред кое-как выправил сведенную судорогами морду и кивнул, - тут пел. Пока ты не пришел. Красиво... Я бы хотел с ним познакомиться.

\- Для чего? – Дженсен поморщился и чихнул.

\- Будь здоров! – произнес Джаред и ткнулся носом в шею Дженсену. - Подружился бы. Папа говорит, что я уже вырос, и мне пора искать новых друзей. Правда, Чад обиделся, что я ушел, но ничего. Ему ведь тоже надо идти. А я бы с тем фэйри подружился. И с тобой. Ой! Я придумал!

\- Что? – Дженсен поспешно отступил от внезапно заскакавшего на одно месте Джареда.

\- Давай мы с тобой подружимся и будем вместе искать того фэйри? Мы пойдем с тобой далеко-далеко, туда, где радуга. Джеффри говорил, что там реки из молока, пряничные домики и мармеладные деревья. И еще там живет добрый волшебник, который всем дарит самые лучшие подарки! – от восторга Джаред забегал вокруг деревьев, не замечая ни лезущей в глаза челки, не все-таки умостившихся на нем феечек.

\- Притормози, приятель! – Дженсен, увидев, что его новообретенный друг не собирается останавливаться. – Разошелся-то как! Мармелад, пряники, может, я не люблю сладкое?

\- Как? – Джаред резко остановился. Не может такого быть: чтобы его друг и не любил сладкое? Какой же он тогда друг? И с кем тогда делиться мятными тянучками, которые делает мама? – А что же тогда ты любишь?

\- Ну… - Дженсен грустно опустил голову, - я не знаю.

\- Но как же можно не любить мармелад? Он такой сладкий, такой вкусный, такой… - Джаред тоскливо посмотрел на загрустившего друга. – Как?

\- Я… никогда… - тихо произнес Дженсен и зашмыгал носом, словно готовясь разреветься.

\- Что?– Джаред приободряющее боднул Дженсена в бок. - Что ты никогда?

\- Никогда не пробовал мармелад… - закончил Дженсен.

\- Почему? – Джаред снова уселся на круп, теперь уже от удивления: неужели в мире есть еще единороги, которые никогда не пробовали мармелад? – Твои родители никогда не кормили тебя мармеладом?

\- У меня нет родителей, - буркнул Дженсен и отвернулся. – Теперь ты можешь идти. Я точно не могу быть твоим другом.

\- Фух, - Джаред выдохнул и улыбнулся, - а я то думал! Ерунда! Значит так, - он снова вскочил, - сейчас мы пойдем ко мне. Мама тебя обязательно накормит мармеладом и молоком, и печеньем, и еще много чем. А потом я познакомлю тебя с Чадом. И вообще, пошли! Пошли, пошли! – Джаред подтолкнул упершегося Дженсена. – Папа будет рад! Пошли!

\- А если нет? – настороженно спросил Дженсен.

\- Ерунда! – заявил Джаред. – Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо!

И они пошли. Дженсен шел, чуть касаясь боком бока Джареда, который что-то весело рассказывал, и думал, что, кажется, у него теперь есть друг, а если и не друг, то хотя бы покормят мармеладом. Что это такое, Дженсен представлял себе с трудом, но звучало вкусно.

А Джаред думал, что завтра утром, на самой зорьке, они с Дженсеном вдвоем пойдут к доброму волшебнику, чтобы он подарил его новому другу семью и обязательно много-много мармелада. Ведь это неправильно, когда ты за почти полгода жизни ни разу не пробовал мармелада!..


End file.
